


Wedding of the Centuries

by velvetjinx



Series: Bucky's Baby Squid [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, but as close as I'm gonna get, featuring the return of Fred Astaire, not quite a tentacle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It's Steve and Bucky's wedding. Some members of the wedding party are a little... unusual.





	Wedding of the Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> This is all ediblecrayon's fault.

Steve batted Natasha's hands away when she fiddled with his tie for about the hundredth time that day already. 

“If it's really that bad I'll take it off,” he said, tone exasperated, and she smirked at him. 

“I didn't want to say anything…” she said, before laughing at the horrified look on his face. “I'm kidding, Rogers. You look great. I guess I'm just nervous.”

Steve chuckled. “Why the hell are you nervous? You're not the one getting married today.”

“Yeah, I know, but since you appointed me wedding planner if this all goes fubar then it's on my head.” Natasha fiddled with his cufflinks for a few moments, before patting his chest. “You clean up good, Rogers.”

“You look pretty good yourself,” he responded, and she did, looking resplendent in a floor length midnight blue gown with a v-neck so low you could pretty much drown in her cleavage if you fell into it. 

“I know,” she said with a grin, before looking at her watch. “Okay. It's almost show time. You ready?”

Steve smiled softly. “More than.”

The wedding was in the Avengers compound, due to the difficulty of travelling with certain members of the wedding party. Wanda, Vision, and Clint had spent the last two days decorating two of the larger rooms, one for the ceremony and the other for the reception. They had a big gooey three-tiered chocolate cake ready for cutting. Everything was gonna be perfect. 

The door burst open and Sam strode into the room, glaring at Steve. “Your fiancé is driving me nuts and I'm gonna kill him.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “What's he done now?”

“I can't tell you. He wants it to be a _surprise_.” Sam sneered. “You're lucky he thought about it before he put on his suit otherwise you'd be marrying someone who looked like he forgot to strip before he went swimming.”

Steve had a bad feeling suddenly, but Sam just clapped him on the shoulder. “Okay. I'd better get back to him before he hatches any more crazy schemes. See you at the ceremony!” As soon as he was out the door, Steve and Natasha looked at each other. 

“What the hell was that all about?” Natasha asked, and Steve shook his head. 

“I get the feeling we're gonna find out soon enough.”

***

Bucky met Steve at the foot of the stairs, holding out his hands, love-light shining in his eyes. 

“You ready?” he asked softly, and Steve nodded. 

“More than.”

Steve linked their fingers together, cool metal slowly warming against his skin, and they walked through the open door, up to where the celebrant was standing. Natasha stood on Steve's side, and dropped him a wink; Sam stood on Bucky's side, looking severely put out as he eyed the glass tank on the trolley next to him, atop which sat the cushion with their rings. Steve stared at the tank for a moment, then turned to Bucky. 

“Buck, why is Fred Astaire wearing a bow tie?” he murmured. 

“Because I wanted my baby to look dapper on our big day?” Bucky murmured back. “Besides, he's the ring bearer! He had to be all dolled up.”

The celebrant cleared his throat, and Steve squeezed his eyes shut briefly before turning towards the man and smiling. 

The ceremony was brief but heartfelt, as they made their vows in front of their friends, and as soon as the celebrant proclaimed them married Steve pulled Bucky into a deep kiss. There were some wolf whistles, along with cries of “get a room!” (Sam) and “nice ass, Barnes!” (Clint). There was also an ominous sloshing sound from the tank, but Steve was too wrapped up in Bucky to care. 

When they finally broke apart, and had signed the register, Tony insisted on taking about a million photographs of the wedding party. When they left to go into the other room for the reception, Bucky grabbed Steve's arm. 

“We almost forgot Fred Astaire!” he said with a gasp, and Steve waited at the door while Bucky ran back. A few moments later there was an ear piercing shriek, and Steve dashed into the room to find Bucky staring at Fred Astaire’s tank.

Fred Astaire's _empty_ tank. 

“Shit, oh, shit, Steve, he can't survive out of water for long!” Bucky said, panicked. 

“It's okay, Buck, we'll find him. He can't have got far.”

They took one side of the room each, going in and out the rows of chairs, until finally…

“There you are, Fred Astaire!” Bucky exclaimed, picking up his disgruntled looking pet. “That was very naughty of you. You're going back in your tank, and please don't try and escape again. Daddy can't take that much strain on his heart.”

Safely back in his tank, Fred Astaire sulked in a corner as Bucky fastened the tank lid tightly closed and wheeled him through to the other room where all the guests had already gathered. 

Bucky immediately launched into an explanation of why they had taken so long, though Steve was pretty sure most of them thought it was an excuse and they'd just been necking. 

They sat down at their table, and the party ate, drank and were merry. Bucky kept on slipping little tidbits into Fred Astaire's tank, but Steve couldn't bring himself to call Bucky on it. He was too enthralled at the sight of the band shining gold against the silver of Bucky's left hand. 

When it was finally time to leave, Bucky wheeled the trolley with Fred Astaire's tank on it over to the elevator, and pulled Steve in beside him. 

“Good day?” Steve asked softly. 

“The best day,” Bucky replied, leaning in to kiss him. “Now what do you say we see how fast we can get these suits off?”

Steve smirked. “I can't believe you're talking dirty to me in front of Fred Astaire. His poor little ears. He'll be traumatized.”

“Oh, shit, yeah! Maybe we shouldn't even get naked. You know, since he'll be in the room.”

Steve stared at Bucky, who laughed. 

“I'm kidding, Steve, jeez. Don't get your panties in a bunch.”

Steve rolled his eyes, leaning in for another kiss, because hell, they were married now, and he could do this whenever he wanted. And that was the best feeling in the world. 

The elevator dinged when they reached their floor, and Steve followed Bucky out to their room. Bucky parked the trolley in the corner, and Steve pushed Bucky's jacket off his shoulders, kissing a line from his ear down his neck. 

“Wait, Steve, wait, shit,” Bucky said, eyes trained on the glass tank. 

“What is it?” Steve asked, slightly impatiently. 

“Where the hell is Fred Astaire?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr where I'm velvetjinx too!


End file.
